Chick Flicks? No Way!
by yeknodelttil
Summary: It all started with 'What's a chick flick' SHEYLA, MCWEIR


**Chick Flicks? No Way!**

Title: Chick Flicks? No Way!

Author: yeknodelttil

Series/Movie: STARGATE ATLANTIS

Category: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG - 13

Pairings/Characters: Sheyla, McWeir, Beckett,

Spoilers: Maybe Hide and Seek. Links to Conversion.

Warning: This is pretty bad writing! I thought I'd warn you!

Disclaimer: Lets see. No contract, no rights. Nope I don't own them.

Author's note: As I wrote this ficcie sorry if it isn't well written.

Summary: It all started with 'What's a chick flick?'

"What is a 'chick flick'?" Colonel John Sheppard gulped at his fiancée's comment.

"A chick flick is an overly romantic, soppy, pointless…"

"Perfect film for girls." Finished Doctor Elizabeth McKay. "Which is why we're going to watch one." Teyla giggled at the horrified look shared between Liz's husband and John.

Wednesday had been designated Movie Night ever since John had decided to show Teyla what football was. SGA-1 and the control staff would all gather into one of the small recreational rooms on Atlantis to watch a film. The Daedalus had recently brought back a new supply of films to add to their collection.

Teyla knew exactly what a chick flick was but she always asked it so they would watch one. Once she planted the idea in Liz's head there was no stopping her.

"Teyla, honey, wouldn't you rather watch…an action film?" John tried to sweet talk her.

"We have enough action everyday why would I want to watch something that involved more?" Teyla gave him the evil eye.

"Just thought I'd try." He muttered to himself. "Rodney…." He whined.

"Liz, can't we watch something that isn't romantic." Liz gave her husband a glare of warning. "Then again romance could be a nice change." He rushed out in a matter of seconds.

"Coward."

"He who runs away gits to run away anither day." Carson recited.

"Why aren't you helping? You're supposed to be on our side." Rodney remarked with venom.

"Ye winna ken why? I don't winna go aginst ye wife an ye pregnant fiancée." Carson spoke in his deep Scottish accent. "The lass'll leave ye in the infirmary if yer not careful agin."

"Look as Teyla's pregnant she won't put me in the infirmary…" John was quickly shut up by Teyla's elbow slamming into his nose. "I prefer the tonfas. Is my nose bleeding?" Teyla shook her head at him. "Hormones!" John received another whack.

"This is all your fault in the first place John Sheppard! Do not you dare blame me!" Teyla started to cry. John ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Teyla honey I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming your hormones." John gently grasped her wrists to stop her from hitting him.

"So you are blaming me!"

"No I'm just saying your hormones are a little off because of juniors in there, which," He quickly slotted in. "Is my fault." He carefully let go of her wrists and rested his hand on her swollen stomach. With this pregnancy his wardrobe had suddenly shrunk.

John couldn't dispute the fact that Teyla's condition was his fault, but it was Beckett's more. Carson had accidentally infected him with a retrovirus that slowly started to turn him into a life-sucking bug. They first noticed something was wrong when he kissed Teyla after winning a sparring match. (Well his winning alerted them to something being wrong not the kiss!) Once he had been cured they slept together and hence Teyla became pregnant.

"Are you saying you do not want your son and daughter now?" The other three-team members in the room were laughing. John was getting backed into a corner.

"Of course not Teyla! I love you and our unborn children." John couldn't stand to see her upset. "What can I do to make this right Teyla? I'll do anything!" He pulled her into a hug.

"Anything?" Inside Teyla was jumping for joy.

"Anything." She backed up from him. She slowly pulled something from behind her back and gave it to Liz. Teyla and Liz winked at each other. Carson and Rodney were howling on the sofa.

"My Dear John, you've just been had for a fool!"

"What do you mean?" John had no idea what they were on about until he heard something that made him cringe.

"Near far where ever you are 

_All I know is my heart will go on"_

The look on his face sent them all into hysterics once again.

"We could see that one coming." Rodney gasped out. John screamed. His scream could be heard on the mainland.

"Its three hours long and the ship doesn't sink till the end!" He moaned.

"Don't be like that John I'll let you watch an action film next time." Teyla kissed him gently.

"Promise?" He sulked.

"I promise." John slowly wrapped his arms round her waist suggestively, while Teyla reached up and started to play with his hair.

"Well there is a good side to chick flicks." He conceded.

"And what's that?" Liz asked as she positioned herself next to her husband. John pulled Teyla down onto the other sofa in the room

"You're to busy making out to notice what's happening in the film."


End file.
